


Not Here

by knic28



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, reigisa - Freeform, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well damn, Nagisa we can't have sex anywhere with how fucking loud you are now can we</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this thingy http://knic28.tumblr.com/post/66549016982

     Rei gave a small grunt as his elbow bumped into the corner of a desk. "Ugh, uhh, Nagisa?"

  
     "Mm?" was the distracted response.

     "We- Hnn, ah, we can't do this here."

     Nagisa paused in his efforts to leave the darkest mark possible on Rei's neck to look up at him. "But, Reiiiiii. We've done it here before."  
     

     "And we've been caught three times! You are loud, Nagisa!" Rei whispered hoarsely. "Do I really have to see that look of terror in Makoto's eyes again?" 

     Nagisa giggled devilishly and slid his hand down to grope his partner's ass. "I promise I'll be quiet this time, Rei." 

     The darker haired male stiffened up at Nagisa's actions and removed his hand slowly. "You've said that before and we've still gotten caught. I'm not doing it here." He crossed his arms and stepped away decisively as he said this. 

      Nagisa mimicked his posture and added a pout, eyes cast downward. "Alright. Fine, Rei," he mumbled. 

     Rei nodded in approval and silently walked out of the room, Nagisa right behind him. However, Rei had made the mistake of turning his back on Nagisa and as soon as he got within a foot of the pool, two small hands made themselves known with great force in the middle of his back and he clumsily flopped into the water. The blond burst out into giggles and jumped in after him. 

      Quickly, the glasses-clad boy swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed onto the rim. He nearly got out of the pool, when Nagisa splashed him from behind. He turned around and the older splashed him once more. Rei removed his glasses and set them on the edge, sputtering the whole time. Nagisa giggled once more, swimming off to what he hoped would be safety from any splashes Rei might send his way. However, his hopes were dashed as Rei smacked the water hard towards him. 

      The boys continued on in this manner for several minutes, laughing as the did. It was only after Nagisa pulled Rei in for a hard kiss that Haruka floated by, mumbling a disgruntled, "Get a room, for fucks sake."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, yeah. I don't really know how honorifics work, so I didn't put them in there. Do forgive me.


End file.
